22
by PolarbearsWillEatYou
Summary: Alexa is a young dicclonius, #22 too be exact. She's trying to hide her true self, so she dosent' hurt anyone she hates or has made friends with! Her older sister, Lucy is continusly trying to make her hurt someone. But Alexa is starting to consider it!
1. The First Day

CHAPTER ONE

{Al-exa, Al-exaaa, Where are you?}

Alexa kept hearing the voice in her head.

{Leave me alone Lucy!}

Alexa woke up screaming.

"Alexa! What's wrong with you!?" It was Alexa's adopted mom, Anna.

"Nothing." Alexa put on her hat.

Anna left the room and Alexa sighed.

{Lucy, Leave me alone.}

{#22, you were always weak.}

{Shut Up!}

She ignored Lucy and got ready for school.

She ate pancakes, grabbed her backpack, and got on the bus.

She was 12, and younger than Lucy, and terrified of her.

She knew Lucy was deadly, She had no idea what Lucy thought of her.

{Where are you Alexa?}

"SHUT UP!" Alexa yelled in the middle of class.

"Is there a problem, Miss Alexa?" Mr Jones asked her.

"No sir." Alexa looked down and everyone laughed.

Her ghostly arm came out of her back and aimed at the class bully, Frank's neck.

Noone could see it but she could easily kill him.

{Do it. Kill him my sister. Kill him.}

{No Lucy, I can't.}

{Alexa, let the old you out, just for a minuite. Noone will even know.}

{Your probably right.}

Alexa bit her lip.

{Your vector is right on his neck, just push it through. Alexa, bring out the wild side, the old you, My little sister.}

Alexa remembered the way she used too be, Scary and murderous. Yes, she was Lucy's younger sister. She had nicknamed her old side Lexi, so she could talk about her and not be confused with her new self, even though Lexi never came up in normal conversation. Since noone knew her power.

{I-I can't Lucy, it's Wrong.}

{Just let Lexi out, Once.}

{Not now.}

Her vector retracted and she listened to Mr. Jones lecture.


	2. After School

CHAPTER TWO

Alexa got out of school and was tripped by Frank.

"Frank! You can't make me angry! Okay!" Alexa didn't get angry very often, but it was bad when she did.

"Oh, We got a little miss Hulk here huh?" Frank taunted her.

"Just leave me alone!" Alexa cried out.

Alexa got on her bus.

"Cya Tommorow, Punk!" Frank said through the window as the bus pulled away.

{Why didn't you kill him earilier?}

{I couldn't, it wouldn't have been right.}

{Yes it would have, and noone would ever suspect you did it either.}

{Frank's not the only bully there, he just decided to be the biggest one today, it's not like i can just kill them all.}

{Why not?}

{I just want to do my homework, okay?}

{Fine.}

Lucy stopped bothering her so she could do her homework, she finished and put her things away.

"What's for dinner mom?" Alexa asked Anna.

"Spahgetti." Anna smiled.

"SWEET!" Alexa did a air guitar.

"You know you don't have to wear that hat in the house." Anna said.

Alexa noticed how her cute beanie hat was sitting on top her pink hair that went a little past her shoulders.

"Just in case." Alexa looked down.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Anna asked, trying to brighten the subject.

"No, They made fun of me." Alexa replied.

"Why?" Anna questioned.

"My hair is pink, i'm always wearing a hat, i only have like 5 friends, i scream at my older sister in my head during class, and i'm a total freak!" Alexa plopped on the couch.

"That just makes you unique." Anna smiled.

Alexa ate her spahgetti and looked at the clock after reading for a bit.

"10:00? It's time too go too bed."

Alexa went to bed and took off her hat.

Her white horns stuck out of her hair like cat ears.

{Good Night My Sister.}


	3. Frank

Chapter 3

Alexa was sitting at her desk when Frank walked up too her.

"Hey Freak." Frank taunted.

"Shut up." Alexa said.

"Oooo, I'm so scared." He faked a shiver.

"Shut up!" One of Alexa's vectors was aimed at his throat.

He couldn't see it.

He continued to mock her.

Lucy spoke to her.

{Alexa, let Lexi out. He deserves it.}

{Fine.}

Alexa realeased the grip on her dark side.

Lexi looked up and aimed the vector in the previous position by his throat.

{Don't make it ovious Lexi} Lucy said to her.

{I know.}

The vetor went through his throat and he fell to the ground.

Lexi had perfected the art of silence.

There wasnt even a mark.

No blood.

Just a boy on the ground.

Alexa regripped her dark side and stared at what she had done.

Mr. Jones walked in.

"Hello Cl- What happened to Frank!?"

Everyone started saying how he was making fun of Alexa and he just fell to the ground.

Mr. Jones looked at me. "Alexa, Do you have any idea how this happened?"

"No Sir." I shook my head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"They just made a school rule you can't wear hats in school you know."

Mr. Jones took off Alexa's hat.

Everyone gasped at the sight of her horns.


	4. The Horns

Chapter 4

"Freak!"

"Wierdo!"

"Devil!"

{Kill Them All.}

{No!}

"Ms. Alexis? What is this?" Mr. Jones stared at her horns.

The other bully, Bill, Held up her beagle puppy.

"Hey Freak, You wanna watch your pet go to satan where you both belong?"

"DON'T TOUCH PATCHES!" Alexa cried out.

Lexi pushed her way out and smiled insanley.

Her vector grabbed her puppy and another one shot out and killed Bill.

The vector dumped Patches into her backpack, she put on her hat, and vectors shot out from all sides of her body, killing everyone in the room execpt for her best friend Lilly.

"A-A-Lexa? What's going on?" Lilly was backed against the wall.

{Good Job Lexi.} Lucy said in her head.

Alexa took control back over, and broke a window with her vector.

"Lilly, You can't tell anyone about this. Okay?" Alexa said to her.

"Why, Are you just gonna leave me here?" Lilly asked her.

"No, We have to say someone broke in, and we were hiding." Alexa was scared.

"I promise, But someday do you promise you'll tell me what happened?" Lilly was too.

"Deal."

"Deal."


	5. The Investigation

Chapter 5

The police came later, and asked Lilly what she saw.

Lilly put on the most terrified voice she could, and said these words:

"A man, Dressed, in- Black, and holding a knife- He- He- just, killed them!"

The cop asked her why her and Alexa weren't killed.

Lilly decided to say this:

"We were hiding under our teacher's desk, we were scared."

One of the cops took Patches out of her backpack.

"Why do you have a adorable little beagle pup?" he said.

"It's a cocker spainel, Thanks alot author! and it was my show and tell day." Alexa said.

"Okay." The cop seemed suspicious, but gave Patches back to Alexa.

The entire school had been evacuated, so they were alone in the school when the cops left.

They were glad the cops didn't ask about why they didn't eveacuate, because they hadn't thought of an answer for that.

"I'll see you tommorow Alexa." Lilly said to her as they walked home.

{Good Job Alexa, Welcome To The Family.}

{Just shut up Lucy, just shut up.}


	6. The Truth

Chapter 6

Lilly wasn't at school on friday.

Alexa called her later.

"Lilly? Where were you today?" Alexa Asked.

This is how the rest of the conversation went:

Lilly: (Crying)

Alexa: What's Wrong?

Lilly: My parents were killed yesterday...

Alexa: Where are you?

Lilly: I went to the funeral, now i'm at my aunts house.

Alexa: Your coming to my house, NOW.

Lilly: Fine.

Lilly showed up later and Alexa showed her the guest room.

The walls were painted purple, Lilly's favorite color, and the blanket on the bed was purple, and there were lots of purple things.

"Welcome Home Lilly."

"Really?" Lilly was tearing up.

"Yea, you backed me up yesterday, I would be in a lab without you. I owe you one." Alexa smiled.

"Thanks Alexa." Lilly hugged her, now tearing up.

Lilly sat on her new bed. She now realized why Alexa told her too bring ALL her stuff.

Alexa sat next to her and smiled.

"Alexa, please tell me what happened earlier." Lilly looked staright into Alexa's eyes.

Alexa nodded, and closed the door with her vector.

Alexa Spoke:

"Okay, so i'm a rare species called dicclonius, a species that is considered the next evolution of human, I'm number 22, my older sister is like 3 or somthing."

Lilly cut her off. "You have an older sister?"

"Can i please tell the story?"

Lilly nodded.

"We have these ghostly hands that come out of us called vectors, they can be deadly, or just used to use for strength and carrying. Unlike most dicclonis, i can choose when i want to use one or the other. I used to be know as Lexi, and my dark side is still inside me, that's the one who murdered our entire class yesterday."

Lilly's eyes were wide. "Your kidding."

"No, watch." Alexa's vector opened the door grabbed Patches, and set in on the bed.

"Wow."


	7. Kakuzama

Chapter 7

"That's Awesome!" Lilly smiled.

"Not really." Alexa looked down.

"So- How do you become... Well, You know." Lilly asked.

"When a human makes contact with a vector, like yesterday i found out Frank is making a full recovery, in some medical miricle i guess, If he ever had kids, His kids would be my kind." Alexa said.

"So, if Patches had kids, with your door, Would they be little horned DicloPuppyDoors?" Lilly smiled.

Alexa laughed with Lilly for a while.

"So Frank will be okay?" Lilly asked.

"Yea, I guess so." Alexa replied.

Patches looked up, he was a little white COCKER SPAINEL (Happy Alexa?) with brown patches all over him.

{Alexa, we need to talk. Now.}

{Not now Lucy.}

{It's Really Really Really Really important. Please.}

{Fine.}

"Lilly, i have to take care of somthing." Alexa said and went to her own blue and red room and sat on her bed.

{What Lucy?}

{You know that guy who tried to make a perfect Dicclonius baby with me and was talking nonsense about it being the dominant race and such?}

{Yea, you told me that story.}

{Well, His son has the same crazy nonsense stuck in his head and thinks YOUR the ingredient to the perfect dicclonius, Not me.}

{Does he know where i am?}

{He's another dicclonius, Of course he does.}

{Your messing with me.}

{No, Don't you get it? Your the best dicclonius they've made, Even #35 didn't have REAL feelings.}

{But you have feelings Lucy, You love Kohta don't you?}

{No time to talk about that, you half to hid-}

Alexa ignored her. There was no way Professor Kakuzawa's son Kaito was after her.

( By the way, Kakuzawa is that guys real name on the show, I netflixed it.)

Lilly knocked on Alexa's door. "You okay?"

Alexa was glad she had Lilly around. "Yea, I'm fine."

Lilly spoke once more. "Someone's here for you."

Alexa opened her bedroom door and went downstairs, Lilly went back in her room.

Alexa opened the front door.

It was Kakuzama's other son.

"Kai?"

"Yea, Um, Alexa, We could create the dominant race, you know." Kai smirked a evil smile.


End file.
